


with or without you.

by daniels



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, ft the Boys Arent Straight, obligatory reunion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/daniels
Summary: matt's alive and here and foggy has mixed feelings about that.





	with or without you.

"Hi, Foggy."

It's so fucking casual, Foggy wants to slam the door shut and go back to sleep. Because that's all this was, right? The same cruel, fucked up dream that he's had far too many times over the past couple of months.  
He isn't waking up this time, though. Why isn't he waking up?

The silence pulls out long and heavy between them as Foggy struggles to find anything to say. His dreams have never gotten this far. He hasn't been ready for them to go any further -- hasn't been ready to actually face Matt, even if it's just dream-Matt. Even if that was the only Matt left to face.  
The tension that forms so easily, crowding the air until it's hard to breathe, it's.. thick enough that Foggy thinks he might be able to cut through it if he had a knife on him.

"You're not real."

Is that his voice? When did he start sounding so broken again?  
When Foggy told himself he was allowed to survive without his best friend, that he could do it, way back when the firm broke up, it had been a lie. He couldn't. He certainly hasn't been. Lightly put, he looks and feels like shit. Guess that reflects in his voice, now, as well.

"..That's, uh. Well. That's news to me."

"This isn't happening."  
Broken quickly turns into angry.  
"You're-- you're dead. This is just a joke my brain is pulling. Something -- coping. Whatever. I."  
Right back to broken.  
"I just. I'm so tired. Please, I just. Want to rest."

"Foggy.." 

Oh, now he's gone and upset dream-Matt. Great. Why is he still here, anyway? What is this going to accomplish? This isn't cathartic, it just hurts. Foggy hurts like his insides have decided to completely rearrange themselves.

"I know this is--"

"This is what, M-. Hh. What is it. Difficult? Infuriating? I've spent -- I've spent months trying to get over you. And you, what? Think it's cool to just -- . Just fucking drop out of nowhere onto my doorstep like everything's fine? This HAS to be a dream, because. There's NO way this is okay, by any standard, not even mine."

"..I don't expect things to just go back to normal, if that's what you're implying. I was.. maybe hoping we could talk, though."

God. GOD. Foggy's fists clench just the same as his teeth do.

"You--. You want to talk."  
There are tears gathering in his eyes now. Frustrated tears, the kind he'd gotten more than used to shedding while Matt has been presumed dead.  
"You know what? No. I waited for you. God, I waited for you, but you never bothered to show up. Three months, dude -- three months. We went to your FUNERAL, for fuck's sake."

"I'm here now. And. I'm sorry. I couldn't--"

"No, Matt, shut up. I'm not done. You were gone. Just like that. You let me believe you were dead -- you let.. everyone believe you were dead, and you just. Now you want to talk. Who the fuck are you to do something like that?"

"If I'd been here sooner, I would have put you and Karen both in harm's way. I couldn't come back before.. I couldn't let them hurt you, Foggy."

Fuck this guy. Fuck Matthew Murdock and his stupid handsome face and that goddamn expression and fuck all of this actually. It's only barely dawn and this day already fucking sucks.  
Only, that's not true. Because as much as Foggy loathes this, as much as he wants to fold back into his grieving.. Matt's here. Matt's here.

"..So you're real?"

"Yeah."

"You're here."

"Yes."

"For real?"

"Foggy-"

Matt doesn't get the time to finish that sentence because suddenly both of Foggy's hands are grasping his shirt, pulling him into a hard kiss. Hard enough that it hurts a little bit, but -- who cares? The relief is finally hitting and the effort is what matters. Thankfully, blessedly, Matt seems to agree if the way he melts into it has anything to say.

"Fuck you for making me worry," Foggy manages softly when they break, voice just as shaky as he thought it would be. "..This doesn't mean we're cool. You. You owe me. You owe me so goddamn much."

"..I know, Foggy."


End file.
